Firsts
by Zaskina
Summary: In some dark part of her mind, a thought registered that this was her sister. She shouldn't be enjoying it this much. Sonny/Mitchie. Femslash. Twincest. Some recreational drug use. Smut inside. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.


Title: Firsts  
>Author: Zaskina<br>Rating: M  
>Warning(s): Drug use, femslash, twincest, smut<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, etc, etc…  
>Pairing: SonnyMitchie  
>Word Count: 3,546<br>Summary: In some dark part of her mind, a thought registered that this was her _sister_. She shouldn't be enjoying it this much. Sonny/Mitchie. Femslash. Twincest. Some recreational drug use. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? I mean, the drinks were one thing, but…" Mitchie eyed the small bag in Sonny's palm nervously. Sonny had been letting her drink with her since she'd first managed to convince her (after hours of persuasion) to try the stuff. Her seven-and-a-half-minutes younger sister had always been less outgoing than Sonny, and resulted in being a bit more naïve, as well.<p>

Sonny rolled her eyes and started to wonder how long it'd take her to let down her walls about the heroin. It wasn't even that great a batch, since she had half diluted it with some flour herself. No way would she let Mitchie have a pure high and get hooked her first time. This was just for a bit of fun, to get her to open up a bit.

"Look at me, Mitch," she said, waiting for her to do so. "I didn't let you get hurt with that, did I? I'm just trying to open your eyes a bit to the things the world has to offer." She playfully bumped her sister with her hip and handed her the bag, to feel it for herself.

Mitchie bit her lip. Sonny saw her toes curl at the same time. The first sign she was going to cave. It was just a waiting game now. Her voice was small when she spoke next, like a child scared to be alone. "H-How does this even work?"

Sonny would know. Sonny always knew these things. She stepped outside the lines every now and then, though she definitely wasn't addicted to anything. She smiled as she traced a finger from Mitchie's shoulder exposed by her tank top to the inside of her elbow. "We can go here." To her wrist. "Here…" She stood and squatted between Mitchie's legs, urging them apart a bit after she felt Mitchie resist a bit. Her finger slid from Mitchie's wrist to her leg, stopping about mid-thigh on the inside of her leg. "Or here." She felt her sister shiver, even through the denim.

"I, uh, a shot you mean?" Mitchie hated needles. She nearly passed out every time she simply saw one.

"Hence why they call it 'shooting up,' I do believe," Sonny replied with a smirk. She grabbed her bottle from the floor and took a swig but remained where she was, resting her elbows atop her sister's legs. Just thinking about it was making Mitchie turn pale. "You can smoke it instead if you want," she said reassuringly. "Injection's just the best way, trust me."

Mitchie shook her head. "No. No, I wanna do it however you are." She could practically feel Sonny's giant grin but didn't see it, not looking past the bag. "You're just gonna have to talk me through it. I don't have any clue how to use this stuff."

Her sister could see the tears just barely forming in her sister's eyes. Mitchie was the smart one, the brainiac of the two of them, after all. She always got nervous when she didn't know something, and it usually overwhelmed her to the point of waterworks. It'd been the same with the alcohol. Sonny smiled softly. "Hey."

She reached up and took the bag from her sister, then laughed as Mitchie yelped when she pulled the younger girl into her arms for a hug that took them to the floor. She rolled them sideways, carefully avoiding the drinks. Her eyes lit up as she heard Mitchie start laughing too. She stopped when they lost momentum on the other side of the room and she lay on top of Mitchie, opening her eyes to see that wonderful, full smile she knew her sister had. "That's more like it. You know I don't like seeing you sad. You're the thinker, I'm the… slinker? Yeah, I'm the slinker, remember?" She stuck her tongue out at the girl beneath her.

"Really, Sonny? That doesn't make any sense, even for you," Mitchie said almost sardonically. Sonny chuckled lightly as she rested her head on her sister's collarbone.

"Yeah, but that's why you're the smart one, oh smart one. Now quit your fussing and just wait in here a couple minutes. I doubt you can stand from what you drank, ya lightweight. I'll be back." She playfully pushed up off her sister, only to receive a raised brow in return to her comment.

"'scuse me, Miss Six-Pack, you're not exactly one to be talking."

"Uh-huh. Tell me, is the room spinning for you still?"

Mitchie remained silent with a pout lacing her face as she stared at the corner of the ceiling from her vantage point. Sonny hummed under her breath at the answer in the silence.

Sonny returned a few minutes later when she seemed to find what she needed. A water bottle was placed by Mitchie's head as she set up on the corner table. "Drink," she told Mitchie. "Clear your system a bit. Go to the bathroom if you can manage it. It'll take a minute."

She tossed a smile over her shoulder to her sister. Truth was, while she did want Mitchie to not be _as_ buzzed as she probably was right now, the main reason she wanted her in there was to finish most the prepping without Mitchie getting scared or anything. She was relieved to say the least when her sister started to stand. She had a couple syringes filled for each of them by the time Mitchie returned. She kept them hidden under a stray pillow, not wanting to scare her off.

Mitchie stayed in the doorway for a minute, looking slightly confused at something on the far wall. Sonny recognized it as the look she got whenever she was thinking hard about something. She finally spoke out. "Sonny?"

"Hm?"

"This is… okay, right? Nothing bad is gonna happen?" Sonny smiled and strode over to where Mitchie stood, taking a hand from the wood in her own.

"Nothing bad at all. You'll feel like you're floating."

"Promise?" Anxious brown eyes met a matching, more confident set.

"I promise. You wanna lie down on the couch? I don't want you passing out like you did when you got your blood drawn." Mitchie managed a smile as she sat again, pulling an empty bottle from near one of the armrests on the couch.

"Just, will you –"

"I won't do anything without telling you, don't worry. I'm here for you and you, me." Sonny knew when her twin needed a little support from her. "Want me to tell you exactly what I'mma do?"

"Please."

"Close your eyes." Mitchie did so, relaxing into the cushions a bit. Sonny kissed her forehead gently as she kneeled to the floor, smoothing a palm from Mitchie's cheek, to her chest, to her shoulder, giving a light squeeze as her fingers traced, for the second time, the slope of her sister's arm. At about the middle of her bicep, she paused and drew circles over the skin. "I'm going to tie a tourniquet here first." She moved down to the inside of Mitchie's elbow. "I have to make sure you have a good enough pulse in your vein, otherwise we'll have to try a different area. You understand?"

She glanced up long enough to catch Mitchie's glance and went back to where her fingers were. "You look like this one should be good enough though, so you have nothing to worry about. After around ten or fifteen minutes, I'll give you another dose, sound good?"

Mitchie inhaled sharply. She was still getting her head around the fact that _she was going to shoot heroin_. Well, not herself. But still. She had a lingering question. "What about you?"

"I'll shoot up after you, don't worry. You ready?"

Mitchie downed the last of her beer in a solid gulp. For courage's sake, of course. She nodded, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

A hiss of pain escaped her lips when she felt Sonny tie the tourniquet around her arm. "Sorry, hun," Sonny whispered. "It's gotta be tight. This'll just take a second, try and relax." She kept up aimless chatter about her current song she was working on and maybe asking Mitchie for help later on a science project, pointless things that she knew would distract Mitchie enough to keep her from thinking about what exactly was happening. "We're done. Open your eyes."

Mitchie opened them to see Sonny's smiling face above her. "Sonny, I don't – oh, wow."

"Yeah, it'll sometimes take a second or two. You feel it?" Smiles must've been infectious that night, for Mitchie couldn't help putting one on her face as well. This was amazing. Bliss. She hummed happily as she stretched her fingers on the cloth beneath her. It was the softest thing she'd ever felt. She inhaled. It was like the first breath she'd every really taken. It filled her. She could do anything with this air in her. But wait, it was turning stale. Oh right, in and out.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, then," Sonny quipped, tying the latex around her own arm and shooting up herself. She hadn't put too much in this batch, and with her tolerance already killing some of the effect, she was only experienced some of what her sister was. It was still pretty good, regardless. She sat at the end of the couch, pulling Mitchie's feet on top of her lap and taking another sip of her drink. Mitchie gasped at the skin contact; it was electrifying. Intoxicating.

She tried to relax and focus on the feeling Sonny's tracing fingertips left on her skin, and not the other ones that coursed through her being. She wondered what they'd feel like on her- no. Bad Mitchie. But still, she had to wonder.

She let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a disappointed sigh when they stopped. Sonny glanced at her quizzically but didn't question it as she moved up and took a seat in Sonny's lap without asking, her hands resting on her sister's hips. As she swayed, Sonny placed a hand on Mitchie's side, trying to keep her steady. Mitchie noticed but stayed as she was, staring into Sonny's eyes and getting lost in the warm darkness.

Sonny's lips barely moved as she spoke, in a near whisper. "You are so baked right now, Mitch."

Mitchie nodded her agreement as she rested more of her weight on her knees. Her knees that were straddling her sister right now. If she was sober right now Mitchie probably wouldn't be able to handle this situation. Her mouth moved though she was so quiet all Sonny could hear was "touch." She remembered her first time and the fantastic sensation it caused, hell, she could feel some of it now.

She took Mitchie's hand and placed it on her own shoulder. The trusting younger sister couldn't help letting out a shallow gasp. Her other hand soon joined of its own volition, moving to cup Sonny's face and slowly slide down her neck, over her collarbone. Sonny relaxed and tipped her head back, mouth slightly open as she let the feeling wash over her.

In some dark part of her mind that wasn't stoned or drunk, it registered a thought that this was her _sister_. She shouldn't be enjoying it this much. She pushes the thought aside as a hand strays lower over her chest, sending signals up her spine that make her arch the tiniest bit.

"Sonny?"

Her eyes flicker open to recognize Mitchie's face, the one she wears when it's like she stole cookies when you weren't looking. Sonny works to look at her face and not other places she'd rather stare at. "What is it?"

Innocence is the epitome of Mitchie, but the glances she takes between Sonny's lips and eyes suggest otherwise. Sonny nods her assent, and Mitchie understands, in that silent language they've always had. She leans forward, but rather than where Sonny predicted they'd go, Mitchie takes advantage of Sonny's closed eyelids and kisses each one. It feels different, somehow, to her, even though they've done similar gestures a thousand times before. She can't place it.

Sonny can. The lust is apparent to her, and she slowly pieces together the mistakes she's made with her sister. She introduced her to the feelings alcohol and drugs could induce, but not a tolerance for them. Mitchie could easily be pressured into going with some 'friends' and end up doing… god knows what with them. She can't tell if her hands tighten on Mitchie's hips out of protection for her sister or because another pair of lips is assaulting her own.

_Oh, wow_, is all she can think. Mitchie's never had a boyfriend, how did she know how to kiss like that? Thoughts quickly empty her mind because she's kissing back, and there's a tongue down her through and _oh god_ is that a hand on her stomach? Though she realizes she's really not one to talk with her nails working their way all over Mitchie's abdomen and the edge of her jeans.

They break for air, but Mitchie quickly pulls a hand behind Sonny's neck and draws her in again. It's Sonny's turn to explore, but it's not like Mitchie's complaining. She actually doesn't know what to do next, having never been in this situation before. She just knows this is amazing and she doesn't want it to end as she shifts her hips closer into Sonny.

Sonny meanwhile has grown tired of being on the bottom so to speak, and pushes her sister back onto the seats of the couch again, trying to find Mitchie's pulse point. The task proves more difficult than she imagined, mostly due to Mitchie having always been the weaker of the two of them, including her heart. A loud moan over her head lets her know she's hit the spot, though. Fingers tangle in her hair and keep her where she had no intention of moving from, anyway.

Her eyes catch the glaring numbers from the alarm clock on the table, though, and she realizes Mitchie's other high is still in the waiting. She stands to get it, earning and groan of disapproval from her twin. She kisses her briefly on the lips before smiling, saying, "I'll just be a second, I promised you two didn't I?"

The brief walk across the room has her mind settle the war that's been waging in her head. She was the first to show Mitchie everything in her life. From how to walk, to making macaroni, to drinking her first sip of alcohol. She's kept her safe all these years, so why shouldn't she be the first one to show her what sex is like? A fleeting image of Mitchie being hurt in such a personal way flashes across her mindscape, and she sets her face right as she walks back with the needle in hand. She smiles again when she sees Mitchie smiling at her return.

"So, where'd you like this one?" Mitchie seems to consider it a moment, while Sonny grows distracted and traces the covered needle along the various points she could go in. Mitchie shudders when she hits the inside of her thigh, and Sonny teasingly rubs her thumb along the inside, reaching under and closer, then back down to her knee again. She doesn't seem to have a destination in mind, so long as she keeps her fingers journeying. "Would you like it down here?"

Mitchie bites her lower lip, unsure. Unfortunately, to Sonny's lust-clouded mind, it almost entices her to a kiss she can't have right now. She made the mistake of doing that with a needle in her hand before. Damn Russo. Mitchie nods, finally.

Sonny kisses her anyway, all over. Starting from her lips and down her chest, then skipping to where Mitchie's shirt has ridden up to expose her stomach and navel, which Sonny dedicates a few seconds on, til she reached the top of her pants, where she popped the button and drew down the zip, resting another kiss on her covered sex. She keeps her kisses going down Mitchie's legs, smirking in a small sense of pride at each mumble she manages to press out from her sister. She keeps her free hand moving, tracing circles and abstract designs as the other gives her sister another high. The needle's left on the table.

She finishes pulling Mitchie's jeans down as a stuttered intake of breath is heard and she knows Mitchie's on cloud nine again. She kisses her way back up, and starts to pull Mitchie's tank top off when her sister shifts and catches her hands, shaking her head 'no.'

Mitchie tilts Sonny's chin back towards her and once she draws away Sonny understands: Mitchie wants her in less clothes, too. She lets her sister take off her top as she pulls down her own jeans, reveling in the feel of Mitchie's skin against her own. Mitchie gasps at the feel. Electricity is running through her entire being. She looks at Sonny above her, smiles at how lucky she feels. Sonny can't help but ask, "Whatchu staring at?"

Mitchie blushes, though she could've sworn she's never had that ability before. "You," she replies innocently. "You're beautiful."

Sonny ducks to avoid her gaze, even though she's been told this before by many others. It seems to mean more when Mitchie says it, though. She stretches to whisper into her ear. "Only as beautiful as you see me."

It's cheesey and she knows it, but she's speaking from the heart and that's what she thinks matters.

Sonny takes her time with her kisses, wanting to slowly work Mitchie up to a point where she'll finally reach the release she's been looking for. She asks permission with her eyes for each of the remaining two articles of clothing Mitchie wears.

Wandering fingers seek purchase in Sonny's upper arms as a hand slides between Mitchie's legs, circling, pressing in wonderful places as Sonny's mouth carves trails never set before on Mitchie's body. Over, around, between, across flat plains. Sonny's tongue, Mitchie decides, is a well-travelled explorer.

But she can't stand this anymore; she tries to guide Sonny's hand where it doesn't seem to want to go. She groans in a mixture of annoyance and frustration when it's kept away again.

Sonny chuckles as she moves back up to nip at Mitchie's ear. "I don't wanna hurt you, Mitch."

"I-I want – " she bites her lip to keeps back an obscenity as her mind can't comprehend what exactly she wants while her hand guides her sister's to where she needs it.

"Hold onto me," Sonny murmurs into her ear. She's beyond cautious sinking her digits into Mitchie. She knows it's going to hurt Mitchie, if twins are anything at all alike. She pushes through quickly, hoping that'll cause less pain, as she showers Mitchie with sweet nothings and kisses over her face. She kisses each of Mitchie's closed eyelids, telling her how strong she is and how Sonny loves her. "Just tell me when you're ready," she says, keeping her hand still while her thumb rotates over her clit, hoping to start pleasing Mitchie instead of hurting her, though inadvertently, Mitchie did ask for it.

When she feels Mitchie's nod, she starts slow, but even she can feel how wet her sister is. Mitchie's always been a fast learner, and this situation is no different. In no time at all, Mitchie's hips are rocking back in time with her hand, and as Sonny hears her breaths come shorter, she feels a smug sense of satisfaction when Mitchie utters, "Fuck, Sonny," followed by a moan as her fingers curl inside and seek out that one spot. She's not even sure if she actually found it or not when Mitchie arches against her, breathless.

She smiles as she kisses Mitchie down again, unexplainably happy that she was the one who gave Mitchie this. When Mitchie returns enough to start returning Sonny's sloppy kisses, Sonny lets her take control and flip them. Part two of learning is application of what's been learned.

Yet Sonny doesn't know how Mitchie seems to pinpoint her hot spots so quickly. It doesn't seem to matter though, in the face of the pleasure she's riddled with. Though she's normally not too vocal about it, she tries to compensate, knowing Mitchie is going to need closure of if she's doing a good job or not.

Fingers strain in Mitchie's hair to bring her up for a final kiss as Sonny releases, ending her climax in a moan that echoes from her throat to Mitchie's mouth.

Mitchie collapses as Sonny recovers, blindly drawing shapes as Sonny comes back, drawing her sister up close and letting her rest her head on Sonny's chest. Sonny whispers sweet words in the still night air, wondering if her younger sister will remember this or not in the morning,

Her mind drifts and tells her if Mitchie got high one more time, she might not. But as Mitchie grips her tighter, she runs a slow, soothing hand through a head of brown hair, letting the repeated motion lull her to sleep.

The last needle lay forgotten in the corner.


End file.
